lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Martek
' Martek' lies at the mouth of the Chewan-el Bardouk. Caravans from the south and north converge on Martek to bring to the Sheikh wares and merchandise from far-away lands. Martrek is one of the most extreme eastern towns of Nehekhara and for this reason it is often bustling as the staging ground of the armies of Nehekhara fighting Ind or defending against Outland. Martek would be ruled over by the Judea Dynasty which is the Dynastic noble family of the Apostle Andrew. Martrek was founded by the ancient Persian Empire and its main purpose was the same as today in that it was created to be the center of trade with the eastern world. When Nehekhara rose and sacked Persia thereby taking control the city of Martek became the new capital of the Persian people as the older capital of the Persian People in Tehran was in rubble after the invasions. This centerpiece of the Persian people meant that until the rise of Jesus the city was constantly rebelling against Nehekhara, and was nearly destroyed on three seperate occasions but its defences always allowed it to survive. When Jesus rose the people of Martrek swiftly joined him after the Apostle Andrew came to Iran and turned the region to Christianity, and thus the people of Martrek founded the Sunni sect of Christiantity and became the servents of the Apostle Andrew. Geography Martek is located in the province of Iran within the Empire of Nehekara and inside this province it is located in the deep south nearly at the border with Ind. Desert and Mountains are all that surround Martek and for this reason the town relies upon its trade to survive and cannot really be sieged for any real period and hope to survivieDespite its isolation, Martek is bustling city, serving as a chief trading post between the citydwellers and the nomads of the Great Desert. Both city and wilderness people mingle on the streets. The great, smoky city of Martek is ringed with a wall to the north, and surroned by mountains to the south. History Early History Martrek was founded by the ancient Persian Empire and its main purpose was the same as today in that it was created to be the center of trade with the eastern world. When Nehekhara rose and sacked Persia thereby taking control the city of Martek became the new capital of the Persian people as the older capital of the Persian People in Tehran was in rubble after the invasions. This centerpiece of the Persian people meant that until the rise of Jesus the city was constantly rebelling against Nehekhara, and was nearly destroyed on three seperate occasions but its defences always allowed it to survive. When Jesus rose the people of Martrek swiftly joined him after the Apostle Andrew came to Iran and turned the region to Christianity, and thus the people of Martrek founded the Sunni sect of Christiantity and became the servents of the Apostle Andrew. Noteble People Points of Interest Category:City Category:City in Nehekhara Category:Nehekhara